As known in the art, combat simulators may be used in combat training centers and for training firing with directly aimed weapons. During the process, information relating to the person firing the shot, the fired shot, the type of weapon and the ammunition used is transferred via an aimed and coded infrared laser beam onto the target. According to this known simulator, the participant who represents a potential target is provided with several detectors or sensors distributed and attached at different locations on the participant. The several distributed sensors detect the impinging laser beam and are wire-connected to an electronic evaluation device, the so-called participant unit that is carried by each participant. The sensor distance and position are selected, in dependence on the diameter of the impinging laser beam, so as to advantageously detect the point at which the beam impinges on the target and thus obtain information on the real-time effect of the weapon. The participant unit contains an evaluation system that evaluates the real-time effect of the hit on the basis of a stored vulnerability model. The participant unit is additionally provided with a radio-controlled system which can establish radio contact with the central training control to provide the hit report.
The sensors or wire connections on the sensors are frequently damaged during the operation of the known sensor equipment in the military environment, thus resulting in a functional reduction or failure of the complete sensor system and therefore also the training participant. The identification of a defective sensor or a defective wire connection is difficult and involved due to the method of wiring in a parallel series. Compared to the value of the equipment, the repair costs are thus extremely high.